


Our little wizard

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Artholly (Arthur/Molly Weasley) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Is just the cutest.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley
Series: Artholly (Arthur/Molly Weasley) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050770
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Our little wizard

Our story starts in Arthur and Molly Weasley's house a couple of weeks after the birth of their first child William or Bill as they often call him.

Arthur smiled. "He's simply the most adorable baby boy ever."

Molly said, "He's certainly a cutie pie that's for sure."

Arthur replied, "He must get that gene from me."

Molly laughed. "Sure, I'm certain he gets it from me though; dear."

Arthur beamed, "Maybe he gets it from both of us then."

Molly grinned. "Yeah, he must do."


End file.
